


A Long Day

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) comforts her husband after a long day.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FILI FRIDAY  
{Warnings: floof! comfort! domestic bliss! Fili learning to be King}  
Nungel: Flower of all Flowers  
Kurduwê: My Heart  
Amrâlimê: (we all know what this means:)) Love of Mine

The light of the candle in your hand flickered as you rounded a chilly corner in the corridors of the mountain. It was late, almost midnight before you’d finished your duties and went out to look for your husband who you knew would be in the throne room with his uncle and brother. A rush of winter wind followed you through the halls, leaving the flame of your candle to match that of the dancing torches on the tall, stone walls.

A familiar silhouette came into view at the mouth of the corridor. “Kili,” you called softly.

“(Y/N). You’re out late tonight. Everything all right?” he said when he caught up to you. You noticed a film of exhaustion over his kind eyes.

“All’s well.” You brushed his hair over his shoulder. “Tell me you’re going to bed. You look tired.”

He smiled. “I am. I was just headed to my chambers. Let me walk you to yours on the way.”

“I’d let you if I weren’t presently searching for your brother. And I’ll not take you on that goose chase,” you said. Even before you married Fili, you decided this mountain was much too big for your liking. Especially when the princes went missing at night, as they often did.

Kili took your arm in his. “I know where he is. We were dismissed only a short time ago and I know he went straight to your chambers. You must have just missed him.”

You allowed him to lead you back the way you’d come. “You were only just dismissed? The meeting didn’t go well, then,” you assumed. Your shoulders slumped. Fili had been anxious about today’s issues for the past fortnight and now you weren’t in the chambers to greet him after such a long day. You squeezed Kili’s arm as his tired voice explained.

“The council did not agree with our decisions. Nor did the elders of the Iron Hills or the Master down south. Uncle, brother, and I spent weeks planning and tweaking our proposal and even after hours of arguing, we were shot down. This winter isn’t going to be easy if grudges aren’t forgotten and trade routes aren’t opened up. The only reason the meeting ended was so it could resume tomorrow morning.”

You hummed. Silence fell between you as you padded through the dark corridors. It seemed all the mountain was asleep except for the two of you. You hoped Fili was getting some much needed rest if he was indeed already in your chambers. You turned to Kili. “Fili beat you back? What kept you in the north wing all this time?”

Kili’s gaze snapped forward. “I-I had some, uh, business with the…”

“You went to the kitchens.”

“Yes. We missed supper tonight.”

Another punch to your gut. You sighed, stopping in front of the door to your chambers. You hugged Kili, kissing his cheek. “You take that full belly to bed, then. I’ll see you tomorrow, we’ll sup together whether these meetings go well or no, hm?”

He kissed the back of your hand. “Goodnight, nungel.”

You grinned at the sweet nickname and watched him disappear into the next door in the corridor. You debated rushing to the kitchens yourself to bring something to Fili, but if he had come straight to your chambers, it probably meant he only wanted to see his wife and climb into bed. You’d call for an early breakfast tomorrow, you decided.

You snuck in the chambers, silently closing the heavy wooden door behind you, but it was fruitless. Fili was not sleeping as you’d hoped. Instead, he was hunched over in a chair by the window, staring at his feet. He hadn’t heard you come in.

“Fili.” You softly sang to him as you knelt in front of him. “Why aren’t you in bed, kurduwê?”

He looked to you with a soft smile. “I cannot sleep without you, amrâlimê.”

You shook your head. “You’re impossible,” you chided, but your bright eyes showed him nothing but adoration. You began unlacing his boots, pulling them off one after the other before moving to the buttons on his vest.

“The meetings did not go well, my love,” he said, leaning back in the chair, running a hand over his eyes.

“Kili told me. I ran into him in the corridors.”

Fili pulled off his vest, folded it, and place it over his boots. “What was Kili still doing out?”

Then you both spoke at the same time. “Kitchen.” Fili chuckled.

“Come to bed, Fili,” you said once he was left in nothing but his trousers and tunic.

He took your hand but rested against the back of the chair. “In a moment.”

You sat on your knees with your bottom on your bare feet and rested your cheek on his thigh. His sapphire irises were hidden from view as his eyes were closed, leaving his thick, dark lashes to layer against his skin. The light from your candle illuminated his messy hair and his wrinkled shirt. Days spent in one room never treated him kindly. You were sure he and his brother would go insane if tomorrow was spent the same way. His thumb brushing over your knuckles pulled you from your thoughts.

“You’re staring,” he said, though his eyes remained closed.

“You’re my husband. I’m allowed to stare.”

He hummed. “I can feel your pity from here,” he said with a chuckle.

You stood, pulling on his hands to get him out of the chair. When he stood, you wrapped your arms around his middle and felt him rest his chin on your head. “Not pity. Concern. I’m also allowed to worry.”

He smoothed your hair and placed a soft kiss to your forehead. “As am I. And I do. If I worry this much as a prince, how am I to confidently rule Erebor? I can’t even convince Dain to open trade routes for our people. He doesn’t respect me, how can I ask others to?”

You sat on the bed with your back against the headboard. “Come, kurduwê,” you said, making a place for him between your legs. He nestled there, leaning against your chest and wrapping his warm hands around each of your legs. You patiently and gently combed out his braids with your fingers, stacking the beads in an empty candle holder by the bed.

“Dain holds nothing but respect for you, love, he’s told me many times,” you said. “As is the same with all around who have heard your name. Fili Durin. Prince of Erebor, Heir to the Throne. Orc-Slayer. Pinecone Thrower. Idiot Brother. Husband to (Y/N) (L/N)- that’s the most important one.”

His laughing shook the bed. “You’re right. You are my claim to fame.” His chuckled turned to hums as your nails tickled and massaged his scalp.

You kissed his neck when you were finished untangling his mane and your fingers moved to rub his shoulders. “You are held in the highest regard by all, but even then, you cannot fix every problem of this world. You must only work to make your corner of the world a better place.”

“You should have heard our corner of the world arguing today. Hours and hours of shouting and fists banging on tables and _nothing_ came of it,” he said, stroking your leg. “After all that work and planning, none of them would listen.”

“Old grudges die hard. It has nothing to do with you. If anyone can get those idiots to come together, it’s you.” You took a moment to revel in his laugh once more. How you loved to hear it. “The most difficult challenges are only given to those who can take them in their stride, my love.”

“It will be a mighty difficult challenge just to tame my own mouth tomorrow. I almost let a few choice words slip today.”

“Kili will keep you in check.” You wriggled down into the blankets to lay next to Fili and rest your head on his chest. “We’re having supper with him tomorrow, I told him.”

“Good. He was just telling me he wanted to see more of you. He said he missed ‘his flower.’

You grinned and closed your eyes, listening to Fili’s steady heart beat under your ear. 

He tangled his fingers in your undone hair and hummed. “As awful as today was, I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” he said.

You snorted. “Why?”

“Because it ended with you, amrâlimê.”

You smacked his chest. “Sap.” Then you reached up and kissed his smiling lips.


End file.
